Drabbles GrimmIchi
by Katheliina
Summary: Vivre sous le toit d'un arrancar, c'est pas toujours facile pour Ichigo, ces drabbles vont nous le montrer.
1. Oubli

Bien le bonjour mes amours  
Je me présente, Katheliina, nouvelle sur , ravi d'être parmit vous !

Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire un one-shot Shiro Ichi, mais j'ai voulu me faire connaitre un peu avant avec ces drabbles GrimmIchi, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

-GRIMMJOW.

Le bleuté aurait pu reconnaître ce cri parmis des milliers, c'était celui de son petit ami orangé, venant de se lever.

-Que ce passe t-il, Ichi' ?  
-TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE.

Après reflexion, Grimmjow se souvenu que la nuit d'avant, il n'avait pas mis de préservatif.


	2. Autre manière

Aujourd'hui, chose rare, Grimmjow était de bonne humeur. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack... C'est la DERNIERE fois que tu me prends CONTRE UNE ARMOIRE !

Le bleuté sourit, ravi de voir son amant ne pas pouvoir bouger du lit, bien qu'il allait falloir racheter une commode...


	3. Fraise

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le bleuté avait toujours aimé les fraises.

-Eh, j'ai envie de fraise, fit t-il en prenant son amant par les épaules.  
-...Le fruit ou moi ?  
-Les deux !


	4. Jalousie

Parfois, Grimmjow aimerait entrer dans la tête d'Ichigo afin de défoncer son stupide hollow intérieur qui ne cherche que à contrôler son corps, enfin d'après Ichigo.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète, c'est que ça.  
- J'en doute fort. tu crois qu'il va pas profiter de ton 'tit cul ?  
-Pardon ?


	5. Petite erreur

Il y a des moments où Ichigo peut se poser la question de savoir si il est con ou non.

-L'es ou le lubrifiant, gamin ?  
-Dans ton cul !  
-...


	6. Chocolat

Ce matin, Ichigo se réveil avec une bonne gueule de bois. En descendant dans la cuisine, il y trouve Grimmjow buvant un café bien sagement.  
Après un bref bonjour, il tire une chaise et écarquille soudain les yeux.

-Grimm... C'est quoi ce chocolat sur la chaise ?  
-Le reste de nos ébats d'hier ! Tu devrais boire plus souvent.

A partir de maintenant, il se limiterait à un verre et demi de vin.


	7. Privé

Quand Ichigo décida enfin de se venger de son amant, il ne le fit pas qu'à moitié.

-Ichigo... COMMENT CA PRIVE DE SEXE ?  
- La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !  
- Tu me le paieras.

Malgré l'aura menaçante, la fraise de dis rien et s'enferma dans sa chambre tout seul, laissant l'arrancar bouillonner de rage.


	8. Message caché

Le bleuté était fier de son tatouage qu'il venait de se faire sur le bras. Ichigo lui, était un peu... honteux.

-Fais pas cette tête Ichi !  
-... Alors explique moi si il y a un message caché avec cette panthère qui a dans sa gueule une fraise !

Pour guise de réponse, il n'eût qu'un sourire profondément carnassier et révélateur.


	9. Ichigo aux pays des merveilles ?

Quand Ichigo fait des rêves, il y a de quoi avoir peur...  
Faisant tranquillement une sieste dans le canapé, il fut soudainement emmener dans un monde étrange. Là bas, il se retrouva habillé en robe bleue, dans une forêt bien étrange...

- Mais je suis où ?

Gardant son calme, malgré la gêne de son accoutrement, il avança, et ce qu'il croisa fut assez... Surprenant.  
Un Ulquiorra en lapin, son père en canard, Tesla en souris et il en passe des bonne et des meilleurs.. Comme quelque capitaines en... Carte de jeu ?

- J'ai l'impression que ça me dit quelque chose...

Le tilt venu quand plus loin il trouva autour d'une table Urahara en chapelier.  
Alice aux pays des merveilles.  
Fuck.  
Pourquoi il rêvait de ça lui ? Et surtout pourquoi de lui en Alice ?

-Rien qu'à voir votre tête, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas ! Allons, asseyez vous et prenez un bon thé !  
-Non merci, votre thé ne va jamais se finir !

Et sur ces mots, il partit, sans pouvoir courir (au risque que sa robe se lève) et se retrouva dans une profonde forêt. Perdu sûrement.

-Et merde... J'fais quoi maintenant ? Vaudrait mieux que je me réveil là !  
- Tu m'déranges en train de dormir, le trans'.

Reconaissant cette voix, il se retourna et perché sur un arbre, il aperçu Grimmjow. Avec une queue de chat des oreilles... Donc, Grimmjow de Cheshire ? Après tout... Ca semblait logique.

- Eh ! J'te cause ! T'vas où ?  
- Euh.. Bonne question. Je cherche.. La sortie ?

Le bleuté étira un grand sourire, carnassier ou celui du vrai chat dans le conte, ça, aucune idée pour Ichigo.

-Et bien... Tu peux la trouver par là, il pointa du doigts une direction, ou encore là-bas..., et il en montra une autre  
- Aussi cinglé qu'en vrai.. Marmonna Ichigo.  
-Ou bien tout simplement...

Il disparu lentement, et réapparu derrière le shinigami, et l'attrapa, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Rester avec moi. Tu as l'air plutôt... Appêtissant. Ton prénom ?  
-Euh...,Rougit le concerné, I-Ichigo.  
-Je ne m'imaginais pas si bien dire ! Dans ce cas...

Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

-ICHIGO. DEBOUT !  
-WAAH!

Ouvrant grand les yeux, la fraise se retrouva de nouveau sur son canapé, avec ses habits normaux, et un Grimmjow comme avant, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-P..Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, Grimm' ?  
-Tu bandes.

Rougissant, il regarda son entrejambe... Et merde.  
C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo su que, en vrai ou dans ses rêves, Grimmjow serait toujours là pour l'exciter.


End file.
